


The new manager

by teaserbabe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: basketball team has new manager and he looks like someone who managed himself better than managing others.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Seo Jang Hoon notices the new manager sitting on the bench. He was sick the other day that he didn't get to hear the announcement. It is a boy school, so having male manager is not uncommon. But isn't he a little bit, well, too muscular to be only a manager?

"Hey, is he?" Jang Hoon asks his teammates, Kwang Soo who is tying up his shoes. Kwang Soo lifts his head and looks at the direction of where Jang Hoon's hand is pointing. "Oh, yeah, new manager, Kim Jong Kook. He's naggy so be careful," Kwang Soo warns. He stands up to join the teammates, but not Jang Hoon.

Jang Hoon is too curious about the new manager that he stands on the side of the field, looking at the man in P.E uniform without blinking. His stare might be too intense that somehow, Jong Kook notices the uncomfortable glare and turn his attention toward him.

Jang Hoon startles, but has no intention to give up on staring contest. He is the fearless captain of the basket team. He has the right to question the new manager that doesn't even bother to introduce himself, right. 

The man who is in black short blinks. Putting the clipboard he was holding on the bench, Jong Kook finally decides to stand up himself, brushing his pants out of habit and Jang Hoon sees his fine ass bouncing. No, that is not something he should put attention to.

Jong Kook approaches the captain fearlessly with a big smile. His eyes became bigger once he is half a meter from him, realizing for the first time how big the captain of the team is.

“Wow, you’re huge. I know you are, but..” Jong Kook laughs, comparing his height to Jang Hoon. Jong Kook is not a shorty but everyone will look petite beside Jang Hoon so it is understandable that Jong Kook has to lift his head to look at his eyes.

“I am Kim Jong Kook, 2nd year, a new manager. Nice to meet you.”

The petite man’s smile is really adorable. His small eyes look like a dried shrimp and he has the warmest brightest smile he ever seen on man.

But Jang Hoon is not the type to compliment people.

“You’re late on introducing yourself,” Jang Hoon says coldly. He is not that annoyed, a little, but this junior need to be taught a proper manner. No one dares to meet him with silly smile ever. And this guy should have known better.

Jong Kook has this startled expression for a few second before offering his apology.

“I.. I am sorry, Hyung. I was too pre-occupied with the prac….”

“Captain, call me captain. And your job is to clean the mess, nothing to do with our practice,” Jang Hoon states clearly for him and shoves the basket ball he was holding to the new manager.

“Wipe this clean, and other balls too,” he says before leaving the terrified manager to join his teammates for morning practice.

“Such a nice greeting for the new manager,” one of his teammates tease him.

“Well, he needs to know who is in charge here,” Jang Hoon replies calmly, snatching the ball and dribbles it around.

“Uhm, that would be our coach?”

Jang Hoon laughs and passes the ball a little bit strong.

It is kind of breathing exercise for them. By gossiping and moving around, they are training both their body and lungs at the same time to prevent out of breath in the middle of competition.

That is just an excuse, obviously.

But from the nice long chitchat in a day, Jang Hoon knows the new manager more than if he talked to the man himself for a week.

So he is Kim Jong Kook, 2nd years. He enrolled in this high school specialized in training future athletes, by getting recommendation as soccer player. But unfortunately, in his first competition, he got injured that require him to have rehabilitation for his knee.

He never healed completely and soon forced to drop off from the team. Unable to join the club anymore, he focuses on rehabilitation and somehow grew muscles more than all the soccer players combined. 

Impressive physique, endurance, hard worker and fast thinker. But the injury prevents him from joining any club. That’s why he decided to become a manager instead.

“But why basketball?” Jang Hoon asks after scoring a point like nothing.

“Don’t know, but he is nice, even though he said brute words,” his teammate says.

The night practice is over and everyone showers before going home. Jang Hoon, as the captain, decides to check the coach notes again before leaving the school.

He finds the fitness room’s light still on from afar. Knitting his eyebrows, he conclude that someone might have forgot to turn it off and makes a mental note to scold the new manager for not checking thoroughly. 

It is not needed though, because the manager is still there, wearing a sleeveless shirt, working on his muscles like a professional bodybuilder. 

“The hell,” Jang Hoon automatically mutters. The P.E. jacket had been covering all those muscles better than he thought. Jong Kook in minimalist shirt is even more buff looking.

“Ah, Hyung,” Jong Kook startles, hurriedly stands up to properly greet the captain, “I mean Captain. I.. ve got the permission to use them when you all have finish with the training,” he explains before being beaten to a pulp. He has heard the short-temperament of the basketball captain from Kwang Soo and was advised to never make him angry. Fighting might be his (secret) ability, but he doesn’t want to get expelled from school. Jang Hoon is the star of the school anyway. In his 3rd year, instead of preparing for test, he only needs to practice basketball more because of the recommendation letter he got from various top sport university. Besides, Jang Hoon is much bigger than him. he will still break a bone or two if the senior decides to punch him.

“Well, if the coach said so, feel free to use them as long as you don’t interfere our training,” Jang Hoon says. He wonders why his tone always sounds so cold whenever he speaks with Jong Kook. Or is it always that way?

Jong Kook looks relieved and smiles, a kind of smiles that makes Jang Hoon frowns. 

“Oh, by the way,” Jang Hoon says, making Jong Kook who is ready to start working out turns his head, “Why basketball manager?” Jang Hoon asks. He is the type to have to know anything that intriguing him.

Jong Kook licks his lips.

“Well, my favorite sport is indeed soccer but they make fun of my play. Watching them will only hurt me,” Jong Kook answers, a really honest answer that make no room for Jang Hoon to questions further.

“Right,” Jang Hoon mutters, “Well, good luck being our manager,” he says and leave the man to have his gym time to his heart content.


	2. scandal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jang Hoon may have seen something he shouldn't

Jong Kook is a nice kid. Jang Hoon acknowledges.

Even though, yeah, his nagging is excessive and he really cannot shut up sometimes especially when he's excited. But Jong Kook will close his mouth as soon as the fierce captain arrives, offering his adorable smile and tries to stay away as far as possible.

Is their relationship that bad?

Most, if not all the basketball members thought so. But the truth is, it's not that bad.

At least that's what Jang Hoon believes.

Jong Kook's nice smile always brings a weird mood to Jang Hoon's stomach that he tries to hide it by knitting his eyebrows. At first, everyone is convinced that he is annoyed by the manager, even Jong Kook himself. 

But soon, Jong Kook notices that Jang Hoon's expression is just naturally hard. Jong Kook knows the captain is not as annoyed by his presence, and that, his smile is actually received well. Still, he doesn't want to risk it so he will leave the scene to let the 'real athletes' work on the field.

Jang Hoon indeed talks to him once in a while. But only when no ones around.

In the middle of training, Jang Hoon will call the manager to check his works, making sure that all the equipments are cleaned properly and in the right place.

"You're quite meticulous," Jang Hoon compliments, checking each ball carefully and found no dirt.

Jong Kook sighs in relieves.

"I am, but I make sure even more because I heard that you're quite a clean-freak," Jong Kook says, proud of himself. But the words make Jang Hoon to glare on the manager that the second-year student freeze.

"I..I am sorry for calling you.."

"You're asking me around?"

Jong Kook lets out a Huh louder than he intended to.

"NO, uh well. I ask the basic like how you like things to be done, but nothing personal."

Jong Kook bites his lips. Jang Hoon doesn't look convinced. But he was telling the truth, so he shouldn't get intimidated.

Jang Hoon is not mad. He actually feels, happy? to know that the manager put an interest in him. As a manager, yeah, but still.

"Don't you think it's not fair?" Jang Hoon asks. Jong Kook doesn't expect such comeback so he blinks.

"I have to know about you too," Jang Hoon decides, "come meet me after the practice finish."

And that's how Jang Hoon (forced) teaches Jong Kook basket after the club practice end.

"You really suck at handling a ball."

"I'm not, I'm just... nervous," Jong Kook argues, giving a small pout that makes Jang Hoon's lips curl. The manager threw the ball again and manage to get a score.

"See! I was nervous coz you keep glaring at me," Jong Kook claims, pointing at the bouncing ball proudly like a kid.

"Does my eyes scare you?"

Jong Kook is running to get the ball when Jang Hoon asks him. He thinks about it for a second, "we have the same, small fierce eyes so I cannot really say that," he grins.

Jang Hoon smiles. And it is the first smile he shows to the new manager.

So they do talk, they share stories. But no one knows, and Jang Hoon quite like their secret relationship. And it is a relief that Jong Kook probably shares the same feeling. The manager talks more and more while Jang Hoon teaches him basic basket play, but when they are in a club practice, Jong Kook will stay away and act like a proper manager.

It means Jang Hoon has to stay for longer than usual. But it becomes a healing time for him. It's like letting your puppy running around in the park while you sit down to enjoy the breeze. Except that this puppy has a nice ass and once in a while will lift up his tee to reveal his chocolate abs.

Just an observation, nothing more, really.

What about Jong Kook?

The man never complaints about spending more time on club activity. He genuinely loves sport and Jong Kook will smile adorably whenever he manages to get a score. 

Really really an energetic man. If only he doesn't have that accident.

"Okay, I'm going back, you?" Jang Hoon asks, lifting his bag to head back to his dorm.

"I want to work out first, thanks Hyung."

Jang Hoon nods. A work out session after a long tiring day of club activity and 'after' club activity. The manager really does have stamina.

Jang Hoon waves his hand and left.

But that night, he decides to go back again to ask for the practice menu for tomorrow. Jang Hoon forgot to ask the manager for a copy of the coach note so he visits the gym, knowing that Jong Kook will probably there.

As expected, the gym's light is still on, so Jang Hoon enters the room but Jong Kook is nowhere to be seen. He hears a noise from the bathroom. Thinking that the manager is taking the shower, Jang Hoon decides to wait.

But the sound that he hears is not a drop of water. But erotic moans and skin slapping another.

Jang Hoon recognizes the high pitch voice so well. It even higher than the voice the manager made whenever he is excited. Unconsciously, the captain tightening his fist.

It is either barked in to catch them in action or wait.

Jang Hoon decides to wait.

"Hyung, I'm going back."

"Yeah, be careful," Jong Kook says, kissing the corner of Kwang Soo's mouth before letting the younger man leave. He still sore and sticky that he definitely has to take a shower here or he will make a mess.

A hot, calming shower is really great when your body aches from many types of activity. He dries himself, wearing his clothes and heads outside when he meets the captain of the basketball team just outside the changing room. With eyes that clearly says, yes, I have been here long enough to know what's happening.

It is the second time his blood turns cold from the fierce eyes of the captain. The first was when he didn't give a proper greeting. But this time, he is even closer to get beaten.

And he is right.

Jong Kook flinches when his collar get yanked with beast-like strength. 

The manager, now tiptoeing, grabs the huge fist of the captain on his collar to prevent the huge man from lifting him up completely.

"I don't care who you want to fuck with," Jang Hoon says, gritting his teeth, "But you know that he has a girlfriend, right?"

Jong Kook gulps down. So he even saw his partner in crime.

"Did you, punch him?" Jong Kook asks between his shallow breath from the yanking.

Jang Hoon raises his eyebrow, "No."

Jong Kook sighs, "Good," he says, genuinely looks relieves, "It was me, I ask him a favor and he complies because I'm his senior."

Taking all the blame by himself. Jang Hoon knows it is his nature. If only he can applaud his courage.

"So, you're the one who deserves the punch, correct?"

"Huh?"

The next thing Jong Kook hears after that is not an answer but a fist hitting his skull.


	3. victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook comes with a swollen face and everyone kind of suspect the same person

When Jong Kook appears at the gym the next day with an obviously swollen face, everyone stays quiet, but all suspect the same person.

Their captain, who doesn't even look bothered by the manager's new face and keep playing.

Eventually, the coach has to interfere, because it looks bad enough for him to be called by the headmaster. 

Jang Hoon watches Jong Kook follow the coach to his office with the corner of his eyes. His heart thumps a little bit faster but he shrugs it off. Jong Kook knows better than reporting him. He can easily report him back. But it may bring another victim. Lee Kwang Soo.

After a while, the coach and the manager come back to the field like nothing happen and they finish their training regime without anything unusual. 

"You're not going back?" his teammate asks Jang Hoon who still practicing his shoot.

"A little bit more, you go ahead."

His teammate glances toward the manager who is still wiping the balls they've been using, and back to Jang Hoon.

"Yah, do you think I'm a bully?"

Jang Hoon looks furious that his teammate decides to back down. It is not his problem anyway. And Jang Hoon is not crazy to randomly punch people without any reason.

Jong Kook sighs after finish cleaning the balls and pushing the cart back to the equipment room.

His face still hurt a bit, but his more concern is the people's stare. He kept lowering his head all day to not catch attention and it tires him.

The door to the equipment room opens and Jong Kook automatically turns his head.

It is the giant captain, Jang Hoon.

His splendid height and huge body cover the only exit of the room. It is so easy to get intimidated by the man. But Jong Kook is not one of them.

"You're keeping your mouth well," Jang Hoon says. Not his plan to say that, he was planning to say thanks. Ok maybe an apology for beating him.

"Good." Jang Hoon finishes. Praise coming out from his mouth instead. What a stubborn mouth, just like himself. He thought.

Jong Kook has to look up to see Jang Hoon, and he sees the man frowning. For others, it will look intimidating enough to make you wet yourself. But Jong Kook sees it differently. Maybe his eyes defy him. Maybe he should be more scared of the captain. But Jong Kook doesn't really feel the need to. Even though he will get another hard beating from the man. Because he knows he deserves it.

"Yeah, it is my fault anyway," Jong Kook answers. He takes the manager's board to check on his daily task. But Jang Hoon is not finished yet.

"So you won't touch him again?" He asks. Jang Hoon doesn't want another trouble for his precious team.

Jong Kook doesn't reply right away, but eventually says yes.

"I promise."

Jang Hoon concludes that their talk is over. He nods and leaves the manager to finish his job.

"Sorry."

Jang Hoon turns his head when he hears the soft voice of the manager. But the latter is still busying himself with his daily task. Jang Hoon accepts it and leaves.

While changing his clothes, Jang Hoon thought to himself. About the punch. and about his swollen face, maybe he cracked his cheekbones. And the junior apologized to him instead. The thing he was struggling to do. And now he feels like an asshole.

Jang Hoon closes his locker and thinks for a while. Yup, he should try to apologize again. No matter how inappropriate the new manager's action is. It is actually not his business. High school students do that all the time right. And no one got a punch that makes them look like an orc the next day.

So Jang Hoon put his bag again and heads to the equipment room. If not there, he will be in the gym. Easy to guess guy.

But Jang Hoon doesn't expect that Jong Kook indeed still be in the equipment room, with another man.

Jong Kook is sitting on the high jump box, facing the taller man calmly.

"The swell..."

"Just look ugly, it's healing already."

"Lie."

Kwang Soo touches the cheek that covered with bandage softly. Before he can wince from pain, Jong Kook grabs the big hand to give a squeeze, distracting Kwang Soo from his subtle reaction to his touch. 

"Hyung.. about us."

Jong Kook shakes his head slowly.

"I told no one. I promise you won't get in trouble."

"That's not what I mean," Kwang Soo argues, "So I was right. It's not from an accident..."

Jang Hoon's heart beat fast. His chest rising up and down quickly and his hands forming a fist. He leans on the wall and tries to take a peak. And he sees both men have their faces so close to each other. Are they talking? Jang Hoon cannot hear anything from his crazy loud heartbeats. But he clearly sees them getting closer, or rather, Jong Kook closing the distance and kiss Kwang Soo.

Kwang Soo parts his lips when he hears something from outside.

"Who..."

Jong Kook turns his head again to Kwang Soo, "cat, perhaps," he answers calmly and gets down from the box. He is ready to leave but Kwang Soo stops him by grabbing his wrist.

"Hyung..."

"I'm serious, now go home and have fun with your girlfriend," Jong Kook says, pulling his hand away from the younger man's grip and walks away.

It sure is a tiring day for Jong Kook. But it just a habit for him to have a work out that his feet bring him to the suppose to be an empty gym. But that evening, he is not alone.

As soon as he walks in, Jong Kook is pulled by a strong hand and shoved to the wall. Jong Kook grunts when his back hit the hard surface. Opening his small eyes, there his captain, towering high above him, trapping his body between the sturdy concrete and the huge body.

"Slut."

Jong Kook doesn't like his new name. He frowns to show his dissatisfaction, but Jang Hoon is too furious to even care.

"I keep my promise, we broke up," Jong Kook defends himself but Jang Hoon doesn't buy it.

"By kissing?" the captain asks, scoffing for how funny the arguments sound. And what he means by breaking up. The guy has his own girlfriend. He is just a slut asking for a free share.

Jong Kook licks his lips. The warmth is still there with him.

Jang Hoon notices his small reminiscence and feels his blood boil.

"It's for the last... a good bye kiss," Jong Kook replies while sighing. He looks up again to face the captain in the eyes. His gaze sharpen and Jang Hoon knows the junior is at his limit in containing himself. 

Interesting. Jang Hoon doesn't hate confrontation.

"Captain, are you mad because I ruin the teamwork?" Jong Kook asks. Eyes fix to the much taller guy that his neck hurting from looking up," or is it something else?"

Jang Hoon blinks. He doesn't expect such a question to be thrown at him. He is the captain of the team, of course his most concern is teamwork. Or was it something else?

Does he have other reasons for getting irritated by their affair?

By the romantic gesture and sweet voice the manager shown to the other man?

For those thin lips to touch others and let out a soft moan.

Why his heart beat faster and why his fist trembling from anger?

Jang Hoon may have notice but keep in denying.

And the brat had guessed the deepest darkest secret that should not be revealed. Such an annoying smart-ass.

He should not be the one who gets humiliated, the manager is.

Jong Kook flinches when Jang Hoon cups his chin and raises it up. Like he is not stretching his neck to see his captain's eyes already.

"Looking for new prey??"

Jong Kook knits his eyebrows, even more when Jang Hoon's other hand touches his waist.

Such a small waist compared to his upper build, Jang Hoon thought to himself when his big hand rest comfortably between the curve of his hips. He knows how voluminous the manager is, but it feels even better when you actually touching it.

"I think I know why you decide to become the manager for basketball team," Jang Hoon smirks and leans down. The hand on Jong Kook's chin moves to grab his shoulder, pinning him harder to the wall behind him.

"You do love to have a man's dick in your ass it seems?"

After whispering the words, Jang Hoon traces his left hand down to reach the butt, but a strong kick on his stomach makes him thrown to the ground, gasping for the pain and the shock.

In front of him is Jong Kook, eyes as fierce as Jang Hoon if not more. The manager has completely lost his patient.

"You thought I'm with Kwang Soo for sex? You really thought I'm a slut that going after anyone for their dick?"


End file.
